familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
List of Canberra suburbs
This is a list of suburbs in the city of Canberra, in the Australian Capital Territory, Australia. Suburbs are listed according to the districts in which they are located. Town centres, Group Centres, or suburbs containing group centres, appear in bold. (Some group centres or town centres have names differing from those of the suburbs in which they are located, in which case there may be a separate article listed beside the suburbs.) The date of gazettal of the suburb is appended to its entry. For a description of Canberra's suburbs and urban hierarchy, including districts, town centres and suburbs, see Suburbs of Canberra Belconnen *Aranda 1967 *Belconnen - Belconnen Town Centre - Emu Ridge 1983 *Bruce 1968 *'Charnwood' 1973 *Cook 1968 *Dunlop *Evatt 1972 *Florey 1975 *Flynn 1971 *Fraser 1974 *Giralang 1974 *'Hawker' 1972 *Higgins 1968 *Holt - Kippax Centre 1970 *'Kaleen' 1974 *Latham 1971 *Lawson 2015 *Macgregor 1971 *Macquarie - Jamison Centre 1967 *McKellar 1974 *Melba 1972 *Page *Scullin 1968 *Spence 1972 *Weetangera 1968 Canberra Central *Acton 1928 *Ainslie 1928 *Barton 1922 *Braddon 1928 *Campbell - Duntroon 1928 *Capital Hill 1913 *'City' (also referred to as Civic) 1928 *Deakin 1928 *Dickson - Dickson Centre 1928 *Downer 1960 *Forrest 1928 *Fyshwick 1918 *Griffith - Manuka 1927 *Hackett 1960 *'Kingston' - The Causeway *Lyneham - North Lyneham 1928 *Narrabundah 1947 *O'Connor 1928 *Parkes 1922 *Red Hill 1928 *Reid 1928 *Russell *Turner 1928 *Watson 1960 *Yarralumla 1928 Gungahlin : ^ denotes suburbs which have been planned, but not yet been opened or settled *Amaroo 1994 *Bonner *Casey 1991 *Crace 2009 *Forde 2008 *Franklin 2007 *Gungahlin - Gungahlin Town Centre 1998 *Harrison *Jacka 2013 *Kenny ^ *Kinlyside ^ *Mitchell *Moncrieff ^ *Ngunnawal 1993 *Nicholls 1994 *Palmerston 1994 *Taylor ^ *Throsby ^ Jerrabomberra *Beard *Hume *Oaks Estate 1984 *Symonston Majura *Pialligo Molonglo Valley Planned suburbs as of 18 June 2012 : ^ denotes suburbs which have been planned, but not yet been opened or settled *Denman Prospect ^ *Coombs *Molonglo ^ *Sulman ^ *Whitlam ^ *Wright Tuggeranong *Banks *Bonython *'Calwell' *'Chisholm' *Conder *Fadden *Gilmore *Gordon *Gowrie *Greenway - Tuggeranong Town Centre *Isabella Plains *Kambah - Kambah Village Centre *Macarthur *Monash *Oxley *Richardson *Theodore *Wanniassa - Erindale Centre Weston Creek *Chapman *Duffy *Fisher *Holder *Rivett *Stirling *Waramanga *Weston - Weston Creek Centre Woden Valley *Chifley *Curtin - Curtin Centre *Farrer *Garran *Hughes *Isaacs *Lyons *Mawson - Southlands Centre *O'Malley 1973 *Pearce *Phillip - Woden Town Centre - ''Swinger Hill'' *Torrens Former suburbs In 1927 the provisional suburbs of Canberra were renamed to honour the leaders of Federation, and to retain the earlier names in the district; with the exception of Mugga (the proposed renaming of Red Hill) the new names were gazetted in 1928. *Ainslie was renamed Braddon *South Ainslie was renamed Reid *North Ainslie was renamed Ainslie *Blandfordia was renamed Forrest *Causeway became part of Kingston *Eastlake was renamed Kingston *Manuka and South Blandfordia were combined and renamed Griffith *Telopea Park was renamed Barton *Westridge was renamed Yarralumla Other *Hall, District of Hall (technically a separate town) *Harman, District of Jerrabomberra (navy base) *Pierces Creek (former forestry settlement) *Tharwa, District of Paddys River (technically a separate town) *Uriarra (former forestry settlement) References External links * ACT Planning and Land Authority Official website * Canberra Suburbs Suburbs